Just Another Motion
by tangledupinblue
Summary: Severus and Hermione find themselves in a relationship with one another, but can they handle the many twists and turns? Be warned of new plot twists. First part, complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS IN MY PROFILE:**_

_I wanted to continue my only fic, Just Another Motion. I am in the process of copying it from my old account and moving it onto this one. I will update the second part as soon as everything is on here and ready to go._

_I am basically re-writing the story, editing it a little bit, so I think it'd be best to re-read the whole thing. That's just my humble opinion. _

_Thanks to all who read in the past sorry for forgetting you guys._

**Chapter One**

It was dark as pitch that evening as I took a spontaneous stroll around the lakeside, smoking down my cigarette and glancing up at the cloudy sky scape. It was mid-April and though the night was slightly brisk, the breeze chilly, and the stars were in short supply, I found it tolerable.

The feeling that I didn't find tolerable was an odd churning in my stomach. I'd felt unjust all night, like something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

I tossed the butt to the ground. After exhaling the toxins that I'd taken into my lungs, I gave a tremendous sigh. The days were becoming longer and longer all the time, it seemed as if my 35 years were finally catching up with me.

From time to time, I found myself wishing it were back to the days where I was able to sleep without feeling the need to walk about and clear my head until I was sure I was completely drained of all energy and able to get sleep right away. Most nights when I even attempted to do so, my mind would wander so far in a direction I didn't want it to, I'd end up staying up all night, rather than just losing a few hours from wandering.

I rubbed my forehead and glanced to the forbidden forest. My eyes fell in another direction until I realized, upon my short glance to the woods, I saw something moving inside of it, and it wasn't a resident of the forest. I readied my wand, in case the something in the forest was a threat to myself or anyone else residing at the school.

I moved a bit closer to the forest and squinted, then, upon realizing what exactly was emerging from the trees, I returned my wand to its place on my belt furrowed my brow, picking up my speed. There were three somethings coming from the forest, one apparently unconscious.

Yes, my favorite students, of course. Harry Potter, whom carried Ronald Weasley from one end, and their comrade Hermione Granger held him from the other. Upon seeing me, they froze, and Hermione Granger gasped, dropping the end of Ron Weasley she was carrying. Unfortunately, it was not his head.

"Professor Snape..." Hermione said breathlessly. "Ron...Got bit by a spider, conked out.."

I gathered a retort in my mind."Well." I began tersely. "If my three _favorite _Gryffindors didn't happen to be wandering school grounds_ hours _after curfew, I suppose this event would have not occurred._" _I looked from Hermione to Harry Potter. "Am I incorrect to make that assumption?" I finished sharply.

Neither of them replied to that. But then, Harry spoke up.

"Ron's hurt Professor. He needs help."

It took every fiber of my being not to just turn and walk away, but I found myself not able to just leave as I wanted to. "Lay him down." I ordered, and they complied. I felt his wrist for a pulse, and when first I couldn't find one, my stomach began to churn. Then I came across it and exhaled quietly, clearing my throat.

"Well. He's alive." I stated. "As if I didn't have quite enough to do this evening, I now have the pleasure of tending to the three of you, making quite sure that this deed does not go unrewarded with a few long weeks of detention." I caught Harry glaring at me, but when I caught his glance with my own icy stare, he could only look away. "Get him to the infirmary." I barked at him. "I'll deal with you and Mr. Weasley in the morning."

My eyes met a teary pair of deep hazel ones which quickly directed themselves to the ground.

"And you, Miss Granger.." I trailed off. "Can follow me."

As I watched Harry Potter levitate Ron from the ground and quickly make for the castle, I also began to move in the same direction. She quickly followed beside me, just a little behind. Her head was hung and there were small sobs coming from her. I couldn't help but feel gratified I had caught her finally breaking a rule with no way to get around it.

The perfect Hermione Granger, caught in the act. I would love every moment of it.

Of course I also felt slightly guilty. I didn't enjoy making young girls cry as much as it probably seemed. That didn't matter now. Wrong was wrong and the three of them would be punished.

"Professor.." She said quietly, her voice trembling. "I can explain to you what happened..It's a big misunderstanding..."She sniffled.

I sighed impatiently. Before I could stop myself, I said, "You are so pathetic right now. So completely lamentable."

She looked at me, her hurt expression vivid in the milky moonlight. She then promptly began to cry, uninhibited.

"Miss Granger, pull yourself together.." I said, trying my best not to sound as hopeless as I felt. The tiny bit of guilt I had felt had amplified slightly more. She was almost an adult, sobbing for she had gotten into trouble. I'd always known for the 6 years I had been her teacher that she was vulnerable. I assumed with the years, it would lessen. I had picked on her from the get go, indirectly trying to toughen her up. To not allow her to think she could go through life being weak and unprepared to deal with those unfriendly to her.

With her reaction to calling her pathetic, It almost seemed like my analytical nature towards her was making her even more vulnerable. Maybe she was just caught up in the moment. Hell if I understood women.

"Miss Granger..if you would please.."

She just wailed louder. "I'm sorry." She choked

"If you would like to take a moment.." I replied. "Otherwise, I expect you to continue onward."

She looked at me, expectant. Waiting for my next words.

"What do you expect me to do for you, Miss Granger? Shelter and soothe you in your current state?" I said, purposefully ignorant. "Well if so, you are expecting something that will not come. I will _not _cater to you in your current state or in any for that matter. Now **move." **I directed. I had the right to be harsh. I was not her parent. Did she expect a little bit of crying to lessen her punishment? Did she expect me to feel bad?

Maybe I did feel slightly bad, but that wasn't the point. She was wrong. I was right. End of story.

She walked ahead of me, still crying, all the way to my office where she sat infront of my desk, her head in her hands.

I moved around my desk and sat opposite to her. Unable to watch her cry for any longer, I reached in my pocket and offered her my handkerchief. She accepted it and wiped her eyes, blew her nose, and then became stiff upon realizing she just blew her nose in my handkerchief. "Professor, I'm so sorry..I forgot it was yours for a moment and my nose was..."

I found it comical, but I made it a point to seem annoyed. "Keep it Granger." I spat, cutting her off. "Now if you would be so kind as to inform me as to why you found it necessary to be in the forbidden forest, two and a half hours after curfew.."

"Its stupid really.." She said. A slight desperate laugh followed her comment. "I have been delving farther into..potion making. As you of all people would know, some ingredients for certain potions only grow in the forbidden forest..We just thought there would be less of a chance of being caught at night than during the day.."

"I suppose you thought wrong, Miss Granger." I replied.

She swallowed and nodded. "I guess so."

For a moment or so, we sat there in silence. Truth be told, I was surprised she would go at such lengths for potion making. When I was here age, potion making was my life, my only escape from the idiocy I found around me day to day. I would have gone to any length for certain ingredients. I respected her for that aspect. But I was a Professor and it was my job to teach her a lesson.

I exhaled a breath and dipped a quill into the ink well I had nearby. I began to scratch on a piece of parchment. "I expect you tomorrow night 8 o' clock short." I handed her the piece of parchment, which she accepted with a shaky hand, wiping her nose with my handkerchief in the other.

She nodded and cleared her throat. "Yes, Professor."

I examined her. She really did look pathetic. I wasn't exaggerating when I said that. Her face was void of natural color besides that of her embarrassed rosy cheeks. Her curls fell messily in front of her face, she didn't seem to care at the moment for she made no attempt to move them.

I felt as though I was giving her a bit of time to compose herself. Only because I felt more sympathetic to as to her cause in the forest at night (Not that I accepted the excuse!). I waited a little longer, being sure to show no emotion and then spoke. "If you don't have anything further to say, you are dismissed."

She stood up, finally brushing her hair behind her ears and again looked at me. "I'm sorry Professor. Good night."

I nodded and said nothing else as I watched her leave through the door. I looked to the closed door for a few moments and then took my glance to a few random papers on my desk, not gaining interest in any of them. I noted the ever growing stack of papers in wait to be graded and blenched slightly.

I sat for a few more moments, staring into open space.

To be honest, I didn't feel like doing anything besides sleep now that all was said and done. It was a Monday, and an exhausting Monday indeed. Unfortunately, I thought as my eyes wandered back to the large stack of student work, there was work to be do.

So thus began my tedious task at hand. I checked paper after paper and when my eyes began to faulter, I glanced at the clock hung on my wall, and it was just about 3 in the morning.

I began to drift and soon enough, I found myself caught up in a dream.

_I recognized the surroundings as my childhood home in Brasildon, but it was mine again for some reason. There was a knock at the door, and I stood and answered it to see Hermione standing there, eyes filled with tears._

"You forgot to say goodbye.." She told me quietly.

I told her I was sorry and she took me into a hug, then kissed me once softly.

"I'm sorry." She said, parting from me slightly. "But this has to be done." Then swiftly, she stabbed a switchblade into my side. She gave me one last kiss as I fell to my knees, and she walked away, slamming the door shut.

With a start I awoke, looking around.

I was still in my office. I'd fallen asleep at my desk.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and heaved myself up, stretching my tired limbs. Looking at the clock, I froze. It was 15 minutes until classes began.

I quickly strode to a door in the back of my office, trying to wake myself more thoroughly. I murmured the password and the door swung open. I went in quickly, shutting it behind me. Frantic, I changed into a clean set of robes and hurried to do hygienic tasks.

I had to admit, I was slightly unnerved by the dream. Not only because I was killed, Hermione Granger also kissed me. Why was I even dreaming about that? Not that any one person really has control over what they dream about, but I almost felt guilty for being capable of having such a dream. Not that Hermione Granger wasn't becoming an attractive young woman..

What was I even thinking anymore?

I finished grooming and strode into my classroom just in time for the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin classes scrambling in at the sound of the 8 o' clock bell. Breathing a sigh of relief, I sat behind my classroom desk that resided in the front of the room and thumbed through papers to retrieve a stack of essays I'd managed to finish grading on anti-allergy draft that the 6th years had turned in a few days before.

I caught Hermione's eye accidently and felt my stomach flip flop. Why was I feeling this way? I felt like I was afraid of the girl, awkward in her presence. I didn't like it, not at all.

I cleared my throat and got up from my seat, still flipping through the stack of tests. "I must say, the grades on the essays you turned in...Well, they weren't as pathetic as usual, but I won't say I'm extremely..." I searched for the word. "Pleased."  
The room lacked the usual low echo of groans that would have occured after my overall judgement on the work, and still feeling tired, I sat on the edge of my desk. "Would someone like to pass these out?"

A few hands shot up, but I frowned, looking at those who didn't raise their hands to volunteer. I saw Hermione scribbling on a note pad, not paying the least attention and I figured starting her day off badly might be a good wake up. I walked over to put myself directly in front of her desk."Miss Granger." I said, a certain tone of amusement obvious in my voice. "Why don't you do me the honor of passing these back?"

She looked up at me, almost defiantly. "You asked for a volunteer, and I certainly did not volunteer if I'm not mistaken, _sir." _She managed to put an emphasis on 'sir' like I'd never heard before. Then again, Hermione Granger had never looked at me quite so defiantly before.

I was slightly taken aback by her reply, biting the inside of my lip "Well..." I said softly, then proceeded to stick them out in front of her. "Pass these out, Granger."

Almost with a sort of arrogance, she locked her fingers around the papers, my grip still tight on them. She looked at me, right in the eyes and I felt a chill. They were so full of so many emotions, it was hard to decipher whether she was embarrassed, hurt, or just flat out didn't care. "You have to let go Professor."

A few low giggles rang through the class.

Giving half of a surprised, though mostly unamused, smile at her new attitude, I released the papers and watched her as she proceeded to pass them to their owners.

"Today..." I began, finally drawing my eyes away from Hermione, and looking around the class. "We'll be studying the art of making solutions to repair open wounds out of ordinary...everyday..." I saw Draco Malfoy stick out his foot as Hermione was about to pass and when she nearly toppled over, I caught her, much to her surprise. "Leaves and Grasses..."

I set her straight and released her, then returned to the front of the class. "I'd like for you all to turn to page 413 in your text books and read silently over that chapter...or better yet..." I smirked. "After Miss Granger finishes turning out the rest of the essays, she will stand before the class and read the chapter to you lot."

I saw her turn to me in what could only be described as complete horror, and she opened her mouth to protest, but obviously decided against it because she retrieved her text book and stood before my desk, reading aloud the entire chapter.

I took my seat behind my desk and chuckled to myself as I listened to her pronounce her constants sharply. Every 'S' and 'T' may as well have been a dagger in my ear. Her tone was apparently bitter, and apparently in my favor. I liked to push her buttons.

With that thought, I began to finish grading the shrinking stack of papers.

At the sound of the bell I, still working tediously to finish grading the last few papers, felt a thump shake my desk. I brought my gaze up to see Hermione, eyes on the verge of tears, bearing down on my desk with both hands. Boredly, I looked back to my papers and sighed. "Is there something I can help you with? I dismissed class-"

"Why do you have to _constantly _try to embarrass me, Professor?" She asked, her a bit louder than usual. "Why do you have to live to make me miserable at every chance you get?"

I set my quill down smartly and met her eyes with mine. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Granger.." I drawled.

"I have feelings, you _bastard_." She said, her voice trembling. I could tell she regretted calling me a foul name from the moment it left her lips. She looked like a child at that moment, but it faded. "I just..can't take the abuse anymore, Professor.."

I found myself chewing the inside of my lip again as I watched a tear fall from her eye. "You're so adorable when you're angry.."

She paused, staring. Then, she heaved her bag up on her shoulder and nearly sprinted out of the room.

I stopped and registered what I just said to the girl that was standing before me not 15 seconds ago.. That had come out of nowhere. No thought involved. Totally inappropriate. What was I doing? What was I saying? What was I _thinking_?

"Get yourself together.." I murmured to myself as I removed myself from my desk and retreated back to my office for a drink.

**A/N**: Snape is OOC, but I think that's pretty sexy. ;D Reviews are nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

All day I contemplated the words that Professor Snape had uttered to me. Since when have I ever in the history of history have I appeared cute to that man?

What did it mean, exactly? Was it true? Was he kidding? Surely he must have been kidding...

The clock chimed 9 times as I turned the Potions corridor. I arrived at the classroom door and put my hand unto the handle, but the knots in my stomach made me pause before pushing the door open. I shouldn't be feeling so uneasy, but I felt it nonetheless.

It was alright, after this term, I only had one more miserable year with Professor Severus Snape and that was the thought that kept me sane.

I drew in a deep breath and pried open the door, poking my head in.

I exhaled quietly upon seeing him slumped over his desk, snoring ever so slightly. The bloke was sleeping. I walked in, holding the door as I did so. Then I paused and swiftly, slammed the door shut.

He jumped and sat up straight in surprise, looking around. Then he saw me. "Miss Granger..I apologize, I must of dozed off.." He spoke through a yawn.

"The door just.." I paused, trying to wipe a smirk from my face. "Slipped."

He nodded. "Right..Right then." He stood and stretched out as he examined the classroom, trying to find a chore for me to complete. "Hm.." He murmered thoughtfully. "Its odd, I've actually kept the room quite tidy for a while, and there really isn't any sense in dirtying something up just for you to clean it.."

_Would I get out of this one?_

"I suppose I could have you..no..thats been done.." He sighed and took a seat on his desktop. "Maybe...no..Potter and Weasley are on that.." He let out a dry chuckle. "Well, Miss Granger...Either there is nothing for you to do.."

_Or?_

"Or I'm not thinking quite hard enough" He stated. "Actually." He said, profound in a sense. "There has been a shortage of potions in the infirmary and Madam Pomphrey has asked for my assistance..I could use a bit of help with mixing to get the task completed more swiftly..And though I wouldn't admit this anywhere else, in front of anyone else, you do have a superb handle on potion making." He ran a hand back through his hair.

Potion mixing with Professor Snape was like recess for me. The detention I expected was an evening of cleaning out greasy, gunky jars that once held eye balls or fingers, or some other disgusting organism. "I don't mind helping." I even managed to smile.

I don't think I'd ever felt such a sense of shock than the moment I saw him smile to me as well.

It took an hour to make the very complex solution for an awakening serum that consisted of nearly 40 different ingredients, mixed and measured a certain way. Professor Snape held my hand steady as I dropped in the last mixture. There was a satisfying pop fizz and the potion in the cauldron turned into a bubbly transparent liquid.

Truth be told, he was being very polite to me. He had been giving me directions like the professional he was, treating me almost as an equal, as a coworker in getting a job done. I liked him much better when we worked together professionally. He was a smart man. Though usually the only thing I recognized him for was his rudeness, tonight, I was recognizing his intelligence.

"Professor, I'm sorry about earlier.." I began softly, looking up at him. "I didn't mean to call you a bastard. It was very wrong for me to say that. Immature, disrespectful..."

He nodded. "I accept your apology Miss Granger. I should be.." He stopped and looked at the potion. I saw a frown appear on his face instantly. "Fuck."

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned. Something apparently was very wrong. Professor Snape didn't use the words liberally, at least not in front of a student. 

He slumped into a chair that resided near him, running his hands down his face in frustration. "Dip your finger in Miss Granger."

I hesitated at first, but reluctantly, I dipped my finger in and took a taste. I snorted. "..Its alcohol."

"Yeah.." He said with an exhasperated laugh. "Vodka. We made enough fucking vodka to get the whole school pissed."

I didn't know what to say, who was at fault, or what to do, so I just looked into the potion at my reflection and wondered who would be the first to speak.

"Well I suppose you know what this means then, Miss Granger." He stated.

I peeked over my shoulder at him.

He stood up and made his way to the cauldron. "Bottom's up."

So that was that.

There we sat in two of the chairs around the cauldron of 'potion' we had prepared. It didn't take long for me to feel comfortable talking to him one on one after a little vodka. I was trying to make sure not to drink too much, but either way, I was still feeling a little tipsy, being as my tolerance for alcohol of any sort was very, very low.

It was odd, sipping vodka and having an intelligent conversation with a man you swore you hated over and again. He was rather smart when it came to a lot of things. I didn't not expect him to be though. I was always sure there had to be an intellectual.

We talked about everything from politics to candy bars. He won many of the debates we found ourselves in that night and maybe I was mistaken, hopefully I was mistaken, for I thought I was warming to him.

"You know.." He said staring down into the bottom of his empty cup. "You're alright, Miss.." He stopped himself and looked up to me. "Hermione." He finished, nodding once and re-filling his cup.

"Hermione?" I asked dumfounded. Oh right, that was my name...Wait. He called me my proper name. Professor Snape called me Hermione. Since I met him, he had called me by my surname, as it was proper. Though we were both considerably buzzed on alcohol, it still took me very much by surprise. "Why did you call me that?"

"Well, as strange as it sounds, it _is_ your name.." He let out a chuckle. "And..I suppose it couldn't hurt to be a bit nicer to you..." He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know.."He sighed heavily.

I set my cup down softly on the desktop and laced my fingers together. I looked to see taking another shot. It would be a good time to confront him about what he'd said earlier, especially if he was even close to being drunk. "Why'd you say what you said earlier?"

He looked at me over the top of his glass and then set it down. He met my eyes, then looked away. I caught him chewing the inside of his lip. "Well..." He turned to me and laced his hands together also. "You see, its complicated...I..Well.. I see two paths, the right and the wrong...The wrong would make me happier...but..Well, its complicated.." He sighed. "You're dismissed Hermione, I expect you back at the same time tomorrow night.."

He stood, closing his hand around his cup. He paused and looked at me. "You know what that means right?" Then he turned and walked off, disappearing into his office.

I just sat there for a moment, staring at the closed door. Then I picked up my cup and tossed it angrily at the door.

Why did he have to be so difficult? Why did I even _care_?

I stood and left down the corridor, consumed in thought. The wrong choice..? Then it hit me. Once a death eater, always a death eater. He felt compelled to go back to the way he used to be.. I put my hand over my mouth and started up the stairs to the Gryffindor common.

I figured I'd talk to him tomorrow about it. Maybe I could talk some sense into him.

"Truffledrum." I murmured before the portrait and stood back as it slowly swung open to the side. I, tiredly, walked in and flopped onto the sofa before a dying fire.

Almost instantly, Tiredness overcame me and I, not even bothering to climb the staircase to the girls dormitories, snuggled into the velvety soft couch pillows of the common room couch before the fire place. There was no point in dragging myself up any more staircases, I just wasn't up to it now.

I soon fell victim to sleep. A dreamless sleep, but I didn't mind in the morning. I was afraid of what kind of dream would have turned up if I had had one anyway.

I deduced that I'd either woken up very early or very late, for I saw no one around when I woke up.

_Early_. I realized. The sun was barely risen.

I sat up and tried to smooth out some of the frizzes in my hair, and being awake so early gave me abundant time to wash up, change, and get myself together.

For the rest of the day, I was going over what I'd say to Professor Snape. I didn't dread detention like I should of, I was actually anticipating talking to him about his past as a death eater and why he felt like he had to return to Lord Voldemort.

I showed up that night a few minutes early and knocked before entering the classroom.

"Enter..." I heard him say, muffled by the closed door.

I walked in and set my bag down beside the door, tucking my hair behind my ears and sighing. The words were all in my head, but I wasn't sure how to go about saying them aloud. "Professor, I think we need to...talk."

From where he sat writing behind his desk, he nodded and offered me a seat in front of his desk. I took it and looked at him. "I understand you're in a complicated position..."

He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Go on."

"I mean I can see where you're coming from, Old habits die hard and all.." I stopped to gather my thoughts. What could I even say to convince an ex-death eater from doing what he wanted to do? "But you see, if you chose that path, the wrong path, I can see you winding up in Azkaban.."

"That is all too true.." He nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry for even making you think-"

"Dumbledore has built up so much trust for you since you came back to our side..There's no need for you to feel like you have to return to You-Know-Who just because of a stupid mark on your arm..I mean, You've been one of our greatest allies..I know you were involved in that stuff before..but...the righteous path will prove more rewarding in the end when the dark side is finally defeated and.."

I heard him begin to laugh. Laughing. Why in the hell was he laughing?

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head."Nothing, Hermione. Nothing."

"I know I can't say much to stop you from going back to all that.." I was speaking almost nervously now. I'd just confronted him, put him on the spot and he laughed about it. What was there to say now? Apparently nothing I could say would make much of a difference. I only had so much material to use in this situation, not knowing exactly how he felt about what I was telling him. "But..."

"You think I want to go back to being a Death Eater?" He asked, amused.

"Well you mentioned two paths, a good and a bad, one could lead to Azkaban.." I went over it all again in my head and nothing else came to my mind. "I can't think of anything else you would say that about...I don't know your background, I don't know what you have and haven't done in your life...What you.."

I was then cut off by Professor Snape putting a hand to the side of my face and stroking it gently with his thumb. Chills ran down my spine. "What are you.."

He then promptly pressed his lips to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As if she had been the one to kiss me, I snapped away from her, completely mortified with what I had just done. No words came to me as I looked at her, so I said nothing.

She stared at me, unblinking. Then finally, she blinked a few times to restrain angry tears. With a sweep of her right arm, She slapped me across the face. And she slapped me hard. "Fuck..You.."

Then she turned and ran out of the room without another word, not even bothering to slam the door.

I ran my hands down my face in frustration. She was 16, Get a hold of yourself. That's _illegal_..

I heaved myself to my feet and put a hand to my stinging cheek. I deserved it. I was completely wrong.

I heard the door open, but before I could react to the sound, I was nearly knocked backward by Hermione, flinging her arms around my neck and taking me into a kiss where she could not be mistaken as the initiator.

I pushed her away slightly, looking at her in slight confusion. "Fuck you?"

"Yeah.." She said breathlessly. "And I meant it..."

I grinned, feeling my willpower fall through the floor as I took her into another greedy kiss.

This girl was mine.

I awoke the next morning as the sun flooded through my open green Venetian blinds. I had neglected to pull the curtains shut the night before.

Oblivious to the activities which occurred the past night, I sat up and stretched, looking about the room. Today was going to be a good day.

Well, it would have been until I saw the lingerie on the floor.

My head snapped to the left side of my bed and I saw Hermione, sleeping soundly, blankets pulled up to her neck. I looked down at myself and realized the only article of clothing I was wearing were a pair of boxers.

"Oh my _god_!" I yelped aloud, snatching the comforter over to cover myself. Upon seeing Hermione nude, I shoved the comforter over her again. "Oh my _god_!" I fell backwards onto the floor and landed with a thud.

Hermione awoke with a start, as I scurried around the floor to gather my clothing. I had slept with a student. This would surely mean my job. This was the end. Oh god. Oh god. Oh Christ.

She drew the blanket up around herself and leaned over the bedside and looked at me, yawning. "Good morning?" She put a hand over her mouth and mumbled an 'excuse me, glancing, nonchalant, to the clock on my night stand. "9:40..My am I glad for a saturday.."

I shook my head, getting to my feet. "Hermione.." I managed, shutting my eyes. I felt a headache coming on. "Did we...have _sex_?"

"No Professor." She said, jovial. A grin on her face."We just decided to take off all our clothes and have a slumber party."

"Oh..This isn't good.." I began dressing with the clothes that were sprawled across my quarters, my stomach wrenching itself all the while. "This isn't very good, Hermione." I met her glance.

She bit her lip and ran a hand back through her hair, messy and wild, but still managing to suit her. Her skin was so flawless in the sunlight and the memories of myself ravishing it the previous night began to come back to me.

"What should we do?" She said, becoming more meek.

I laughed nervously. "I don't know." And I wasn't lying. I never had imagined I would have ever put myself in a situation like the one I was involved in currently. I was so irresponsible, I couldn't believe what I'd done and whom I'd done it with. I'd taken many a woman to bed in my years, but never a student. That was wrong. So completely wrong. "I really don't know."

Images of me being arrested by the ministry began to play in my head, and at that moment, the real event taking place didn't seem so unlikely. In my own head at the moment, there was no way I was going to be able to get around being found out and prosecuted. This might as well have been the end of the line. The room seemed to get smaller every few moments. I ran my hands down my face and sat on the floor, contemplating what the next move would be.

"Don't you understand?" She said, reaching down to retrieve her shirt off the floor and pulled it over herself without bothering to put on her bra.

"I'm not sure I know what I am expected to understand at this moment." I replied, remotely bitter. This girl could cost me my job. I shook my head. It wasn't her fault. It was my own. I could have said no, and I didn't. This was my doing.

"I wasn't finished talking." She wrapped the blanket on my bed around her and walked over to where I sat on the floor. She bent down and made direct eye contact, something she was never quite able to do since I'd known her. She was a few inches from my face so she spoke quietly."You need to understand, that no matter what. We can't take that back." She leaned in and kissed my lips softly. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

I studied her for a moment. As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. She often was and I didn't like being in the wrong very often. "Not at all.." I sighed after a bit and stood up to sit on the edge of my bed. "We've got to talk once you're out.."

"I know we do." She replied, gathering her clothes from where they lay on the floor and disappearing into my bathroom, in the adjacent room. I sat there, trying to calm my nerves and when I didn't succeed, I swiped my alarm clock from off the night stand and onto the floor where the digital screen went black and no longer displayed the time.

My heart was pounding and it seemed to be in every part of my body. In my throat, my head, my stomach. Would the rest of my days be spent anticipating being sent to Azkaban for a careless one night stand? Though Hermione was right and there was nothing we could do to change what we had done the night prior, I only wished it could be as simple as she made it sound. What I'd committed was a crime. Statutory rape. I was a felon. Un-convicted, but a felon nonetheless. How would I be able to stand myself?

I finally managed to get up and get dressed while she tidied herself up as well, lying on my bed afterward, staring up at the forest green canopy. I hung my legs over the edge and crossed my hands atop my chest. Maybe this was all some kind of sick dream I was having.

The bathroom door creaked opened, and Hermione walked out, fully dressed, brushing out her hair with my brush. She gave a tired smile. "So how should we talk? There is much to be said.." She placed her brush atop my dresser. She walked over to sit beside me. " I'll allow you to speak first, if you'd like."

I used my arms to push myself up into a sitting position and looked at her. "Listen to me now, We can't do this."

She didn't have a reply at the moment, but I saw the gears turning in her head. A faint smile crossed her lips "Do you know what you said to me last night after we had made love?"

I shook my head to reply with a wordless no. The night before, only a few things were playing over in my mind when I thought back. Other than those few clips that seemed to be on repeat in my brain, most else that had occurred was a blur to me.

"Well.." She said softly, not looking at me, but looking at my hands instead. "You said many things. You told me I was beautiful.."

"You are beautiful." That came impulsively, as was the motion of me putting my hand to her cheek and stroking it gently. "You are."

She looked into my eyes. "You told me you loved me."

My heart sunk. I took in a deep breath, but didn't know what to tell her. I know a part of me meant what I said, but my declaration of love was also a product of lust. I couldn't tell her that, so I just looked at her.

"You don't have to say anything, I know we both said a lot of things we didn't mean.." I heard a break in her voice, as if she was about to cry. She blinked twice and cleared her throat. "But did you mean it? Even a little bit?"

I sighed. Why was it so hard to just come out and say what I wanted? I knew I had to sever ties with her, I couldn't let this continue, even if most of me wanted it to. "I can't allow myself to mean what I said.." I moved my hand from her face and took her hand into mine tenderly. More tender than I'd held anything in a very long time. "I can't let you put yourself into this situation. Don't you realize what could happen to both of us?"

She nodded and squeezed my hand with her own. "Why don't you stop running away?"

Well that was accusatory.

"I'm _not, _Hermione. I'm doing what is best for you!" I replied in a raised voice. I heaved a sigh. "I didn't mean to yell, but Hermione, This is _illegal_." I put my hands onto her shoulders as if it would allow her to better understand what I was trying to tell her. "I'm not running, I'm protecting you."

"What if I don't want protection?" She shrugged my hands away. "I think I am more than able to make my own decisions..." She trailed off.

"Why are you saying this?" I asked her, on the verge of desperation. "Why can't you let it go?"

Her eyes filled with tears and her voice was higher than usual when she spoke. "Because I need to know last night meant something and that I'm just not some slut." She looked away, but not before I saw a stray tear fall from her eye.

My heart fell even farther. I could only wrap my arms tightly around her from the side. I held her like that for a while. I could tell she needed to be. I felt protective of her, responsible. I felt guilty for making her feel used. I moved away from her slightly. " I'll think on it. We both should at least take the rest of the day to think on it."

She brought her eyes back to mine and a smile came to her lips. "You're right." She nodded and then whimpered. "Oh Severus.." She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and buried her face in my chest. I held her a little tighter.

I was really stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Get yourself together lass." I rubbed her on the back. "I'll see you in detention tonight."

She laughed. "If that's what you even want to call it after last night." She got up from my bed, and I did the same. As we walked in silence to the door, she stopped half way and looked up at me thoughtfully. "Was I any good?"

I laughed, and bent down to kiss her. "You were brilliant." I held the door open for her. "I will see you tonight."

She touched my chest lightly. "See you." She then left.

I watched her walking away for a few moments, then slowly, shut the door. Exhaling heavily I put my hand upon the region of my chest she had touched, in absence of the warmth her touch brought.

Did I miss her already?_ No_, I assured myself as I rubbed my tired eyes and looked out the window into the cliched late spring scene that was outside of it. Not short of one singing bird or dull or pair of young lovers strolling hand in hand.

I lay back on my bed again, unable to think.

I needed some rest before I lost my mind.

_As if I already haven't.._ With that thought, I allowed sleep to overtake me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for my couple of reviews. I hope for many more. **_

**Chapter Four**

I hugged my school bag to my chest as I strode down the dungeon corridor which was cold, as it was untouched by the sun. I let out a sigh of near exasperation and stopped to lean my shoulder against the wall. I knew I didn't need to think about what I wanted. I knew from the moment I allowed him inside of me I did. I wanted him. I had a lot of thoughts on my mind, but none questioning what I wanted. I had been doing a lot of reminiscing all day, as I was currently.

The previous night was nothing short of magical. I knew even proud as Severus Snape was, he would admit to that. Though I was completely inexperienced when it came to making love, I did believe I figured out how to please him, or at least I hoped so.

He was rather...skilled. It was almost as if he knew exactly what I'd find pleasurable. Where to kiss, where to touch...

Yes, I was relieved to see a different side of Professor Snape, rather than his snarky, sarcastic side. I'd seen a raw, passionate side. Tender, even.

On the downside, At age 35, he was more twice my own age and I was in fact a minor. The last thing I wanted now was to see him wind up in Azkaban because of conspiring with me.

But then again, I'd never realized how...attractive he was, how eloquently he spoke when he wasn't sniping at me, how full and sensuous his lips were, How graceful his touch was.. Even his aquiline nose now proved to be adorable, rather than just oversized.

When the bell rang a few minutes later, I stopped daydreaming and began to my first class.

Being one to read muggle romance novels and watch the daytime Soap Opera's, I thought risking everything for love would be worth it. Maybe I was just naive in that sense. Maybe this had more to it than any muggle romance novel or trashy Soap Opera ever did.

My classes seemed much longer than they usually did that day, and I didn't feel...there. My mind was in other places. I spent most of my time contemplating how I'd react if he ended up rejecting me. I had a distinct feeling he'd argue with me about it, try to convince me that it was wrong for us to associate romantically, though I knew he wanted me. Maybe he could even talk me into it. I knew he had to of felt something, that the words mut of meant something, for he'd said them, plain as day. He wanted to be with me, but he also felt there was too much to risk. It was a depressing thought that maybe, just maybe, he was right. .

The lunch bell rang, and I proceeded on my way to the great hall, slinging my bag over my shoulder, with an abnormally heavy heart. Professor Snape had told me to think on it, and I came to realize I was thinking on it too much.

"Hermione, hey, wait up!"

I nearly spun around on my heel to see Harry and Ron running down the hall waving their arms. They stopped upon meeting me, catching their breath. "Hey Harry, Hullo Ron.." I said softly, not very enthused to see them.

"We've been trying to catch up with you all day." Harry stated. "There's a trip to Hogsmede in an hour.."

"Really." I stated dully.

"We've noticed you've been a bit off today, Hermione.." Ron stated, putting a friendly arm to my shoulder as we walked nearer to the Great Hall. "Why don't you tell Uncle Ronny and Auntie Harry what's up?"

I gave a small chuckle, seeing the expression of distaste on Harry's face. "Its nothing. I'm just kind of stressed today."

"Well do us a favor Mione.." Harry said, twisting a lock of my hair around his finger and smiling. "Calm down, You're no fun when you're like this. We've barely talked since Snape gave us all detention..I didn't even see you come up to the common last night..." My heart skipped a beat at his last sentence.

"What does he have you two doing?" I questioned curiously, trying not to show my nervousness. I felt almost as if everyone knew, even though the secret was safe between Professor Snape and myself.

"We've got detentions with Filch. He makes us do all sorts of rotten things..." Ron said, screwing up his nose. "Clean out Mrs. Norris's litter box, Wash out the toilets in the lavatories with toothbrushes..Things like that." Ron told me, his face contorted with a mixture of anger and the inability to do anything about being in detention at the whim of Mr. Filch.

"What kind of torture is Snape putting you through, Hermy?" Harry asked, holding the door to the hall open for me.

Torture. That was exactly what he was putting me through today. Torture. Cruel and unusual punishment. Making me question my true feelings was the worst kind of punishment he ever could have inflicted on me "All sorts of things." And I left it at that. They questioned me no further, and we walked in and the three of us sat at the Gryffindor table, having a nice, civil, lunch with no more questions asked.

The Hogsmede trip, I hoped as I rode the train, trying my hardest to be cheerful for Harry and Ron, Would maybe take my mind off of what I had to face later that evening.

I strolled with Harry and Ron to a few shops, then decided to part from them, taking a walk of my own, just to clear my head.

The breeze that sunny day was slight, and the heat index I deemed comfortable. I looked up from staring down at my feet to the clear blue sky, with thin, whispy clouds littering it. I had to smile, despite my situation, it _was _a beautiful day. I probably should have been paying more attention to my surroundings, but the sky was so beautiful...

CRASH.

I fell to the ground, straight onto my back, after knocking into someone. I had hit my head hard on the ground and tears came to my eyes from the impact, but I blinked them back. As I pushed myself up on my elbows, I was offered a hand that I gladly took, because I wasn't too sure I could get up on my own, still being a bit disorented. I was pulled to my feet and once I was up, I tried to shake off the throbbing pain in the back of my head.

"Really sorry, I didn't see-" I looked up and gaped. "Professor."

And there he was. Today just wasn't my day. Of course it'd be the day Professor Snape would decide to go on the Hogsmede trip, I shouldn't have expected anything besides that...

"You should watch your step, Miss Granger." He told me quietly, looking down at me from his comfortable height of around six foot two. I never really noticed how tall he was. "I wouldn't want you to injure yourself, I was looking forward to tonights detention.." A ghost of a smile came to his lips.

I couldn't help but smile as well. "I'm sorry,Professor." I said, genuinely apologetic. "I..just didn't see you."

"All is forgiven, Miss Granger." He put. His tone turned to a concerned one. "Are you alright, then?"

"I've got a terrific pain in my head, actually." I told him honestly, hand still to the back of my head as if I could take the pain away by holding it there. It really did smart. The path was paved of cobblestone and I had fallen hard.

He frowned slightly, not knowing quite what to do. "May I suggest a drink? Maybe that will take some of the pain away until we arrive back at the castle and you can see Madam Pomphrey about it.."

"Are you offering or suggesting?" I question, slyly, grinning. It hurt to grin though, so I stopped.

He hesitated. "Offering." He said, defeated.

"Well you didn't have to talk in circles, Professor. It would have been a lot easier if you would have just-"

"Miss Granger," He interrupted. "Would you care to join me for a drink?" He reinstated.

I giggled, I took my hand away from my head and put it to my side. "Of course.."

We entered Three Broomsticks together, no one around seemed to notice. We walked all the way to the back of the pub and took our seats in the right hand corner. It was near a window and I liked sitting next to windows in places such as the one we were currently in. I liked that if things got awkward, I would have to stare at a salt shaker or something like that. I could merely look out the window and pretend I was somewhere else.

After we ordered our two fire whiskeys, I tapped my foot anxiously as we sat in silence. My eyes wandered over to examine Professor Snape. He looked completely inattentive as he sat, looking at nothing in particular, and certainly not at me. Maybe it was because he preferred not to be found in public places, sharing a drink with a girl who was his student. Or maybe he just regretted asking me in for a drink.

I didn't feel too happy with the situation either. I was miserable to tell the truth. I just wanted the day to end. I wanted to get my answer. I felt like it was written on a piece of paper and being waved before me, but much too far out of my reach. I didn't like that feeling. I found myself wishing the day would end and I would fall asleep, not to wake up for a very long time.

Our drinks came and after a few a couple more minutes of drinking in complete silence, I cleared my throat and spoke. "Professor...I just wanted to apologize for trying to coax you into something you don't want..." I chewed on the inside of my bottom lip. Within time, I'm sure it would become a habit, as I was doing it so often."I guess I was thinking only of myself.."

He took a long drink, finishing the contents of his mug. He looked at me and nodded. "I think I need a cigarette."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Well, can I join you?" She questioned as I stood up and dug through my pockets in search of my pack of cigarettes. It was funny how women always seemed to cause me to need one. I contemplated her request for a moment, then shrugged. "Second hand smoke kills." I offered and felt the corners of my lips twitch as I made for the door.

When she followed, I paused at the door, and pulled it open for her. "After you." I nodded my head slightly as she walked past, a smile on her face. Her face proved to be more and more beautiful to me every time I saw her smile. It was as if I were intoxicated by even the smallest movement she made, and that was why we couldn't be together.

I had longed to feel as I did last night for a very long time. Despite what everyone thought of me, I enjoyed having someone close to me, being daring enough to share my body heat. When I held Hermione in my arms last night, while we both fell asleep, Dare I say I felt like we were one person, and that was dangerous. She was so much younger than I, but intellectually, I felt nearly matched. I had to stop thinking on it and do what I knew what was best for me.

But when was the last time I even thought to put someone before myself?

I watched as she walked out the door and stood outside, waiting for me to follow. She had a hopeful, anxious look on her face. She was such a wonderful blend of a girl and a young woman, it was intriguing. I snapped out of my momentary trance and exited, letting the door swing closed behind me. Cigarettes in hand, I retrieved my near empty matchbook.

As I lit up, I found a comfortable looking dirt path through the woods to travel a bit out of town on. I began down it, Hermione following beside me, and took a long drag, stuffing the half empty pack into my pocket."I suspect you've been doing some thinking this morning." I commented, glancing up to the sky as I exhaled and then back down to her

She nodded. "Too much of it I think..I have come to a conclusion though." She looked at me, waiting.

I sighed. "The same one, I imagine?" She nodded again. When I looked into her eyes, I was trapped. I couldn't break her heart."You always have been very hardheaded, Miss Granger..." I was defeated.

"No less then yourself, _Professor_." She gave a smug smile. "I wish you would just call me Hermione. Why must we always be so formal?"

"The forest has many ears, Hermione." I looked around ,almost wary. I felt as if sometimes, all eyes were on us. "But if you prefer to be called Hermione when it is seemingly the two of us, I can oblige." I exhaled a breath of smoke and flicked some ashes off the end of the cigarette resting between my index and middle fingers. "I have come to a conclusion." I stated.

Her head snapped up, un-expectant to my statement. She looked at me for a few moments, I could tell she was thinking hard. Preparing herself for the worst. Then she finally spoke up. "..And?"

I sighed. "It's a terrible idea Hermione. You know that? Horrible. The both of us could find ourselves in a very large predicament if we were to be found out. Have you thought about that?"

"I have." She replied. Of course she had thought of it. She thought about every aspect of a subject. I admired her for that, as I did the same.

"You're good record would be..demolished.." I took another quick drag, though I felt less tense as I got everything out and on the table. "Why would you want to risk that?"

"I have never felt the way I did when we were together last night. I felt like you respected me. You touched me and held me like I meant something to you. Like you cared. I felt like I was finally able to be on the same page as someone. I just felt like I belonged." She bit her lip and tried to shrug off what she had just said. "I don't know..I don't know..Just say it if you want out." She looked up to me, and I saw her eyes become glazed with wetness. "Just don't toy with me. I can't take that. It'd be better if you just flat out said it and didn't avoid..." She sighed. "We can both move on from last night and forget about it."

"Hermione...I.." My head was rushing. Did I love her? I did, I did, I did. But it was _wrong_ and that was the bottom line. "Don't want to let you go.." I guess that was it. I had just written my fate in blood and signed it. I shook my head and tossed my cigarette butt onto the ground and put it out with the heel of my shoe. I met her eyes again, speaking wholeheartedly."I just don't want you do anything you will regret later on."

"Look." She said sharply. "I'm not stupid. I know this is wrong, Professor, I've thought of every repercussion, but I've also thought of every good thing I felt when I was with you last night. I can make my own decisions. I don't need you to protect me from myself." She was almost bitter in her tone. "I know what I want."

"I am..most certain that you do.." She was right. She didn't need me to sway her into any decision that she didn't want to make.

"Don't you think I'd of kept walking last night if I didn't want to find out what would happen if I hadn't of stopped?" She paused in her walking and looked at me. I stopped too. "I knew that there was something there and I felt that I needed to find out what it was." She smiled at me. "Or maybe from the moment you told me I was adorable, you had me wrapped around your finger."

"Wrapped around my finger, Miss Granger" I mused. "You seem to be the one that has caused me to risk my job, my freedom, not to mention my sanity."

"I held no gun to your head." She smiled again and broke my heart in two with her beauty. This girl had cast a spell over me. "So we're going to do this, then?"

"I usually don't say something I don't mean..." I looked at the position of the sun and determined that maybe our walk had lasted longer than I'd thought.. "Maybe we should be getting back...Its nearly four thirty, I believe...We'll be leaving in-" I felt her slide her arms around my waist and I froze, looking down to her. "Hermione.." I said weakly.

"Don't worry so much.." She reached a hand up and put it atop my jaw. She stood on tip toe, tilting her head slightly to the right, and our lips met, softly, but surely.

I bent slightly, easing my arms about her as I deepened the kiss. She made a quiet noise, one unmistakenably of pleasure, running a finger along my jaw line. I parted from her, though barely, and slowly in took my breath. I put my forehead to hers."We should..go back."

She nodded. "Right..right.." She drew her arms back, as did I, and we both regained our composure. I looked at her for a moment as she gathered herself, and wondered how many boys she'd kissed before. Maybe it was just my age, my experience over her. She was still young and unskilled. Not that she was bad, but...well, she'd learn with time.

We began back, much like we walked out in the first place, side by side. I felt her slide her hand into mine, and I didn't reject it, nor did I look at her, I just simply laced my fingers with hers until we arrived back in the village.

I cleared my throat and put my hands behind my back. "I will see you in detention." And that was the thought I left her on. I smiled to myself as I walked away, contemplating exactly what I was getting myself into.

I sat at the high table later that night, prodding at my dinner with my fork, not very hungry at all. I was anxious to see Hermione. She was all that had been on my mind since our meeting at Hogsmede. I leaned my head onto my free hand as I gazed to the Gryffindor table, watching Hermione speak with her friends but not with the usual interest in which she usually did. I gave a breathy sigh and put a piece of grilled chicken in my mouth.

A slight nudge alerted me, and I sat up straight, looking to my left, seeing Minerva McGonagall, her head tilted curiously in concern. "Severus, dear. I haven't heard any of your usual complaining...Are you alright?"

I chuckled slightly. My colleagues knew me well. "I'm fine, Minerva...I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. I may be catching a cold." It was a lie, but the truth was unacceptable. Heartsickness over a student was not acceptable as an excuse for lack of enthusiasm.

"You should go and see Poppy, Severus...I'm sure she has the right antidote.." She offered a mother hen tone apparent in her voice.

I grinned, turning to my dinner. "Don't make it sound like I'm on my death bed Minerva..."

She put a hand to my shoulder. "Surely, thats not what I meant. You're a very healthy young man. We all catch our colds, and its better to deal with them sooner than later." She said, nodding in assurance. She took her hand back. "How are your detentions with Hermione Granger coming?"

Was she implying something? I coughed. "As well as they can be..."

"That girls got a very good head on her shoulders. She knows exactly what she wants." It seemed as knew something. That or I was just paranoid. I hoped it was the latter.

"Indeed." I sighed. "Well, If you'll excuse me, I think I may go and...lie down before tonights detention.." I pushed my chair out and saw Hermione's eyes find her way over to me. I looked at her for a moment, then away.

"Go and see Poppy, Severus.." She said, sternly. "Before it gets too bad.."

"Right...Good night, Minerva." I excused myself, walking out of the Great Hall and to opposite side of the entrance hall to a door that led to the dungeons where both the potions room and my quarters were.

Despite Minerva's warnings and suggestions, I knew that no potion that Poppy Pomphrey held in her cabinet could make me feel any better when I was without Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm afraid that if there isn't more response to this story, I'm going to have to stop writing. Sorry. **

**Chapter Six**

Well, I suppose detention was detention no matter what.

We brewed potions every night for the remainder of my detentions, but also took breaks that I treasured. We made tea over bunsen burners and sat on the floor beside his desk, talking. Just talking.

The more we socialized, the deeper I delved into the mind of Severus Snape and I realized he was really a man. Not this tyrant who lived to make my life miserable. Though above average in ever aspect, he was a man with an over abundance of pride, but also a still uncertain amount of vulnerability. I adored his vulnerability. I adored every aspect of him.

We did kiss very often, but never made love. I suppose he was treating the relationship as we never done so in the first place. I imagined when he finally did cave, He'd consider it our first time. It obviously wasn't for my lack of trying, because I did, after nearly every make out session.

I was getting better at kissing, which I was very smug about. I liked to tease him, now that I knew how. One evening before he walked me back to the Gryffindor common long after curfew, and we were having our goodnight kiss, I had asked him to teach me how to kiss as well as he knew how. He gave me a crash course in kissing, which proved very amusing. Everything he did amused me in one way or another. His sarcasm, his snarky nature, his horrid moods. I'd learned to tolerate it.

The last day of detention came, meaning it was the day before the end of term. He had first assigned me to a month of detention, but once he allowed me into his heart, he made sure to extend them through the end of the year. It was the day before the end of my 6th year. My last night of detention was also a detention for Severus, knowing it would be the last night we'd spend with one another for a while. Either way, it was punishment for both of us.

There was an end of term formal ball and Severus was forced to chaperon. To my glee, that meant he had to dress up. I'd never seen him dress in anything besides school required attire, and I was excited. He'd been very secretive about what he'd be wearing and only insisted that _'I better like it'. _

I was loitering around the girls dormitory the night of the ball, making sure my hair was right in a perfect bun atop my head, my make up soft and subtle, and my dress remained free of lint. It was a gorgeous dress to be honest. Sleek and black and off the shoulders, fitting my every curve in a very...inviting fashion.

A half an hour before the ball, I began down to the Great Hall, where it would be held. Upon pushing open the doors, I was taken aback by how much they'd cleaned the place up in such a short amount of time. It seemed very spacious, fully lit by thousands of candles levitating in the air. I smiled as I looked up and around. Various Professors were still setting things up. There were only two tables in the room. The high table, that the staff would reside in to oversee the nights events though there was no one in the Hall at the moment besides the band, and a long table to the left of the room which held snacks and punch.

The wall opposite from the table with all the munchies, was a wall, lined with chairs. For all the students going stag, I reckoned. I sighed and looked about the near empty room, crossing my arms across my chest. I had a feeling the night would be a special one. It was the last night of the year...My last night with Severus.. My heart sunk at the idea I wouldn't be able to rest in his arms once this summer. I had grown so accustomed to spending all of my free time, I was sure it would be a shock, being bored and not knowing what to do in my spare time.

I felt a smart tug of a piece of my hair and whipped around only to lose the ability to breathe. I think that moment was nothing more than taking each other in when dressed in such unconventional attire.

It was so simple. A white dress shirt under a black suit jacket and a pair of obviously ironed black slacks. A shiny pair of black shoes rounded off the outfit. The ends of his hair were still a bit wet from what I could tell, obviously from showering. So simple, yet so elegant.

"Professor..." I said, short-winded. "I must say, You look extremely handsome on this evening.." I reached up and straightened his shirt collar. "So very handsome.." I smiled a remotely mischievous smile.

"You don't clean up too bad yourself, Miss Granger." He stated with a smirk. Always the one to make such a comment. I had learned how to retaliate in the appropriate fashion.

"Oh, Professor...Do you mind picking your jaw up off my foot please? Its rather uncomfortable..." I questioned playfully.

"You know I was only teasing..." He said a bit more quietly. His smirk turned into more of a smile. . "You're simply breathtaking...Gorgeous in every aspect...A perfect te-"

At that moment, I didn't care who saw, I cut him off by pressing my lips to his own. Why did he have to be so irresistible sometimes? Oddly enough, he didn't stop me. We nearly toppled into one of the stag chairs to the right of the room, for some reason, unable to get enough of one another.

Finally, after a few more moments, we caught on to the fact we couldn't keep on kissing in such a very public place and parted from eachother, biting back our smiles. We spoke comfortably and unnoticed by the snack table until the students began flooding in at Eight o' clock sharp. We said our farewells and went our separate ways.

The music began almost instantaneously and I began searching for Harry or Ron. As I browsed the room for them, I noted how stand-off-ish everyone was about dancing. Few people were out on the floor, actually dancing. The crowd seemed to be concentrated around the snack table at that moment.

I took a seat in one of the unoccupied stag chairs and sighed, crossing my legs. My gaze met Severus's across the room. He was standing by the staff table, speaking with Headmaster Dumbledore, looking completley inattentive. He gave me a small nod, and a ghost of smile.

I offered him a wave and sighed a dreamy kind of sigh, resting my eyes and thinking of Severus. It was meaningless to search for Harry and Ron...Maybe when things calmed down a bit..

"Hermione...Hermione.." I awoke after a bit of light shaking and looked to see Severus seated beside me. I saw him smiling when my eyes came into focus. "Well hello there. Dozed off?"

I nodded. I sat up and looked around, yawning. The room was empty. Tremendously untidy, but empty nonetheless. For one reason or another, the band was still playing, winding down, though still playing soft, sway-worthy music. "Yes..I believe I did..I'm sorry.."

"Well.." He said, clearing his throat. "I was wondering..Since its just you, I and the band..Well, maybe you'd like to share the last dance of the night with me."

"Asking me to dance, are you?"

He nodded , rather quickly. Much like a small child being forced to ask whether he'd really taken the cookies or not or be punished for it.

I laughed. "Of course I would...If you can dance that is." I remarked, slyly.

He said nothing, but offered me his hand. "Chances are, Miss Granger..That if I had to teach you how to kiss properly, then I'll have to teach you how to dance properly as well."

I snorted, as he slipped his arms around my waist, lacing his hands behind me. "You're such a arrogant git..." I told him as I locked my arms around his neck and leaned my head onto his chest. I'd longed to be close to him since the last time we kissed. "I was dreaming about you." I heard him chuckle, and he held me tighter as a reply.

As we swayed to the music, he spoke up. "I will be very sorry to leave you tomorrow."

I lifted my head to look at him and smile. "I'm going to miss you too." I put my head back to its rightful place, over his heart, entranced by how fast it was beating. "You're going to write me though?"

"Of course I will.." He sighed. "I'm not sure how I'll feel when my day goes so miserably and I don't have you there at the end of the night to make me..feel."

"These past two and a half months.." I looked up at him again. "They've been the best of my life." We were still swaying, unaware the music had stopped a few moments before.

"Severus..." I began, my voice nearly trembling. "Will you do me a favor tonight?"

"I would do anything for you.." He replied, with a nod.

"Will...you make love to me?" I asked slowly, tilting my head to the side.

He paused, looking at me in examination. Then nodded again, smiling ever so slightly. "Yeah.."

And so, when we retired to his chambers, he did, and in the aftermath, as we lay entwined, my back to his front, his arms tightly around me. He put his lips softly to my ear. "Hermione...I love you.."

Feeling my eyes tear up, I reached back to stroke his hair. "And I love you.."

So we lay in silence after that, but for the first time in my life, enduring a silence that long wasn't awkward in the least.

It was perfect.

He was perfect.

_This _was perfect.

As I fell asleep, lulled by his soft breathing in my ear, I couldn't help but dread the summer.

Yes, I did believe the approaching summer would be nothing short of complete and utter torture.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next two weeks were terrible, even more so than every other year now that Hermione had gone home and I was left for an extra week at school to clean up and pine for her on a daily basis.

Dressed down in a ribbed forest green turtle neck my sister, Maria, had sent over from Brighton for my last birthday, and a pair of black slacks, I suitcase in hand, inspected my private chambers one last time before I'd leave for the summer, making sure I'd leave nothing important behind. Images of Hermione and I together played in my head as my eyes found certain places in my room. A smile came to my lips as I remembered how nice she smelled..

"Severus?"

I spun around to take notice of Headmaster Dumbledore's presence in my doorway. My breath caught in my chest, but I then let it out in relief. "I must insist you don't do that Albus...I wouldn't want to have a heart attack this early on.."

Dumbledore chuckled. "A good spot of fright is good for a young man in thier prime, such as you Severus.." He took his hand from behind his back, an envelope enclosed inside of his palm. "You've got me curious, Severus..."

Upon recognizing the loopy handwriting on the front as Hermione's, I paused, a bit troubled about his observation. "From Hermione Granger, I reck?"

"Yes, I've seen you get at least three in the past week..." He held it out to me and I accepted it. "Why would Miss Granger be writing you?"

"Its nothing, Albus. I offered her..an..apprenticeship." I said, nodding as if to convince him. "We've been planning to mix a few potions this summer and we've..been discussing a place to meet."

"Ah, That's very..thoughtful of you, Severus. I know you don't exactly favor the girl.." He offered me a smile and I felt guilt grow in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like to lie. It reminded me of my past as a death eater when my entire life was a lie. I didn't like thinking about that.

"Yes..well...Thank you for your concern, Albus..I'm off, then." I said, cutting the conversation short before it got any messier. I gave a small wave with the hand I held the letter in, picking my suitcase up with the other. "Have a wonderful summer.." I excused myself and walked out of my chambers and soon after, found myself on the express train, on my way to the Kings Cross station.

Upon my arrival at home, I got a cab to my flat on Oxford street where I let out a breath of relief. It was good to be home, and it would be even better to fall asleep in my own bed. The thought of being alone, without Hermione made it a little less inviting, but it didn't matter. Home was where the heart was anyway.

I stuck my key in the keyhole and turned it, unlocking the door with a smart click. I pushed the door open and looked around. Walking in, I set my case by the door and stuck Hermione's yet unopened letter into my back pocket. I kneeled down on the floor and whistled, and grinned upon hearing the clattering of nails from down the hall.

I grinned as I was tackled to the floor and licked into submission by my great yellow lab, Jake. "Glad to see you too." I said, shoving him off lightly. I sat up and wiped my face with the hem of my sweater, scratching him lightly behind his ears. Jake had been my companion since longer than I could remember, and being that he'd been there for company when I had no one else, I took the liberty of hiring a maid to come by three times a day to take care of him while I was away at school.

I stood and began across the living room to the next room, the kitchen. It was rather plain actually. A pale green color covered the walls, and the cabinets mounted on them were wood paneled, as were the ones closer to the floor. The stove was silver fronted to match the refridgerator, toaster, sink and microwave oven.

I strode to the cabinet on the left wall, Jake following behind me, and pulled it open to find it empty. I pulled every other cabinet door open to find every single one empty. My spirits almost diminished and my stomach growling loudly in annoyance, I pulled open the fridge, then the freezer, both of them only collecting frost on the bare shelves.

I sighed and shut the doors, putting my back to them and sliding down onto the floor. Jake stood beside me, wagging his fail, head cocked to the side. I took his muzzle lightly in my hand and gave half a smile. "I guess its due time for me to go to the Grocery, eh?"

He barked in agreement.

I was a bit disgruntled by the fact I had to leave my house just as soon as I'd came back, but I supposed food was a very important cause to leave. I left my house on foot after locking the door, and began to the grocery a few streets over from mine. It was also a terrible trip simply for the fact that it was always packed with a slew of ignorant muggles, wanting a reason to pick a fight with you.

As I walked, along the sidewalk, I reached into my back pocket and carefully pulled the flap open. I began over it.

_Dear Dearest,_

_Well, I hope this letter finds you well. I don't mean to write you so many times a week, and I wouldn't have written this letter if I'd not found out a certain piece of information after more careful examination of your return address. It seems as if all along, You've lived only-_

My attention was averted after knocking into someone. Neither of us were knocked down, but I did drop my letter. "Sorry there mate.." I said, bending down to grab hold of my letter. I looked up and found myself breathless. "Hermione!"

She grinned, beaming. "Yeah, its me. Nothing inappropriate, my parents are right over across the street.."

"What...Why.." I stopped and gathered myself, my mind in every direction. "What are you doing here?"

"I live down on Bond street, didn't you read the letter?" She asked.

"I was reading it, until you slammed into me so rudely." I remarked, folding the letter up and tucking it back in the envelope. "Bond streets right off of Oxford, isn't it?

"Yes, yes it is. I suppose we'll see each other this summer more than either of us expected."

We both laughed simultaneously.

"This is..wonderful." I stated, not yet able to absorb what she had just told me. "Its odd we've never knocked into each other before.."

"Mmhm.." She fixed the neck of my turtle neck, sighing. "Am I going to have to fix your clothes for you forever?"

"No, I doubt it..I was only off to the grocery..Not like I was expecting to meet anyone who would care that much about the neck of my sweater.." I replied. "I would never try to impress anyone but you.."

"Only me?" She asked, smiling.

"Only you." I returned the smile. "Do you think your parents would mind you joining me?" I asked. "To the grocery, and maybe for a bit of tea afterward?"

"I don't think so, I'll introduce you..They can't have anything against my favorite Professor." She grinned up to me.

"Introduce? Parents? I do not think..." The last thing I wanted to do was meet her parents.

"Don't be a baby..." She began across the street, indicating for me to follow. "Just act professional."

"Right...professional.." Why was I so nervous? I followed a few steps behind her. "Sure you don't need me to hold your hand?" I asked sarcastically.

She turned and gave me a don't-even-start kind of look as we met her parents on the walk. "Mum, Dad...This is Professor Snape. Professor, my mum, Grace and my dad, Martin."

Mr. Granger was first to extend his hand to me. "Excellent, excellent.

Hesitantly, I shook it, giving him a nod. "Nice to meet you." I shook Mrs. Granger's as well, then stood as Hermione spoke.

"I was wondering mum, Could I join Professor Snape to the grocery, then go back to his flat afterward for a cup of tea?" She questioned.

"Well..." Mrs. Granger began. She seemed uneasy as to the idea of her young daughter spending time with a grown man. I didn't blame her at all. I was expecting the worst, but then I spoke up.

"I had offered her an apprenticeship earlier in the year, and I would be very appreciative if I could speak with her about it in the privacy of my home." I offered. I really knew how to cover my ass. "If that would be alright with you, that is.."

"Oh, an _apprenticeship_? Hermione never told us _that."_ Mr. Granger put, looking at Hermione. "Of course, of course.."

Hermione nodded, biting back a hundred watt grin. "See you soon."

I nodded to her parents one last time before beginning once more down the sidewalk, hands in my pockets, but this time, with Hermione by my side, much to my relief. I had missed her being by my side very much.

We walked a bit more down the sidewalk, and after checking over our shoulders a final time to ensure we were completley out of her parents, I smiled to her, swept her into my arms and took her into a kiss right then and there. After we parted, and laced our hands together as we entered the grocery, I furrowed my brow and looked at her, then lifted the hem of her shirt. My boxers. "Those are _mine_."

She grinned sheepishly. "Would you like them back?" She jerked a thumb over her shoulder to the bathroom. "We could take care of it.."

It took me a moment to grasp what she was inferring, but I realized after a bit, and we both made for the bathrooms.

This summer would be wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Being as I haven't been on for a little over a year, I didn't know you had to allow Anonymous reviews by clicking a button. Thanks to GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon for alerting me to that!**

**Chapter Eight**

Shopping with Severus made me recall just how difficult a man could be. Not to mention how horrible they were at picking food that was good for them.

When we walked in, he grabbed a cart, and began straight for the frozen food section. What a typical

"What exactly are we getting today, dear?" I asked as he leaned on the handlebar of the cart and browsed through the glass cases.

"Anything microwaveable." He responded gruffly, opening one of the doors and piling frozen pizzas into the cart.

"You're kidding right?" I raised my eyebrows. "You're going to get fat." I stated, beginning to put them back.

"Oh Hermione.." He moaned, exhasperated. "I've gone this far with eating frozen food with no woman telling me otherwise.." He took a pizza from my hands and put it back into the cart.

"Well now you have some woman telling you otherwise, Mister." I said, nudging him in the ribs with my elbow. "We can compromise."

"Will it be a compromise I can agree with?" He asked, looking sadly at the two pizzas in the bottom of his cart.

"Half of the shopping can be..your choice." I almost cringed upon saying that. "Your artery blocking choices which may cause me to be a widow when you die of a heart attack..."

"Alright, alright, I get the point.." He stuffed the pizzas back into the freezer. "Lead me to what will not block my arteries, oh all knowing one.." He grumbled, leaning onto the handlebars as he pushed away.

Feeling bad, I shoved two pizzas back into his cart, earning a smile. I guess every man needed thier frozen food. It probably made them feel able.

I helped him with the rest of his shopping, loading up on vegetables and fruits. I lost in the argument on junk food. I figured chips and popcorn would prove handy when I visited during nights anyway, maybe for stay at home movie dates.

We left with an over abundance of bags that the two of us could barely manage, and walked all the way back to his flat. It seemed like we were walking forever, more so carrying all that weight. When we arrived, He unlocked the door and I ran in through the front door, straight to the kitchen and dropped all of the bags I carried onto the island in the center of his kitchen. I slumped tiredly into one of the chairs at his table and whimpered pathetically. "Why didn't you drive?"

"Well..." He set the bags next to mine with ease and pulled a kitchen chair beside mine. "A little walking never killed anyone.." He twisted a bit of my hair around his index finger. "You're just out of shape."

"I am not." I said whining as I punched his shoulder. "I just haven't carried things long distances in a while."

"Long distances.." He snorted, tugging my hair and letting it go. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then got to his feet. "I want you to meet someone...Jake?" He called.

I saw a big yellow mass bound down the stairs and head in my immediate direction. I nearly screamed until I recognized the bounding yellow mass to be a big friendly dog. He sat before me, licking my hand and I could only giggle. "You seem like a cat person." I told Severus.

He made a noise and began to put the groceries away. "You seem like you have terrible judgement."

"Especially when it comes to men..." I teased, scratching Jake behind his ears. "Just look at me now."

We both met eachothers eyes and smiled, one of those secret smiles that couples shared from time to time. It was lovely to be able to share one with him at this time of year when we were set on the notion we wouldn't see one another until the next school year. It was horrible that we even settled for that notion.

"How would you like to spend the evening?" He asked, continuing to stuff things messily into the cabinets and refrigerator. So unorganized..

"My curfew isn't until midnight...I suppose we could spend it in several different ways." I offered walking over, with Jake trailing behind me, to help put away the remainder of the food. "We could go rent videos or something.."

"If that is what you would like to do." He replied, opening a half gallon of milk and looking into it thoughtfully. "I haven't sat to watch a film in a very long time."

"Maybe watch half of one, end up making out, going upstairs.." I trailed off, a suggestive tone in my voice.

He looked from over the top of the gallon as he took a drink. Then he recapped it and began nodding, putting it away. "That sounds..fine."

So we finished putting the groceries in thier proper place and then just made for the living room to sit on the sofa together just to speak in the otherwise silent room. Jake took refuge by the door, as we sat side by side, my head leaned onto his shoulder, and his head rested ontop of mine. He examined the palm of my hand as I spoke, tracing the lines and such. When he got bored with that, he aimlessly played with my hair. I loved how he just examined me. It made me feel like he appreciated every aspect of who I was, not just what typical males otherwise would.

"This seems so odd." I remarked, lacing my fingers into his. "We've lived a street away from one another our entire lives and never knew."

"Not really, but it is a strange coincidence.." He shrugged slightly. "In the past, I believe the only reason you would have needed my home address would have been to hunt me down and slit my throat while I was sleeping."

I laughed quietly, giving his hand a squeeze. "You were quite an ass to me, you must admit.."

"Well.." He began softly. "When you're not sure of how to deal with your emotions..You usually just lose grasp of the way you really feel. You react with anger, not knowing why you can not stop feeling the way you do..Its even worse when for the better part of 34 years you were nothing but an introvert."

"Why did you wait for so long?" I asked him, almost as if it were a burden to me. It was unintentional that I spoke that way.

"Selfish reasons, of course. I needed time to realize that you were more of a person than I gave you credit for. I wanted the timing to be more appropriate so there would be a chance of you responding more like an adult.." He put his lips to my ear. "I just couldn't have waited any longer."

I lifted my head and looked up at him, and like magnetic attraction, our faces drew nearer and nearer, until finally, our lips touched.The kiss we shared proved to be a lot neater and less rushed as the one we shared on the sidewalk earlier in the day. It held a bit more tenderness.

I put my hand a top his cheek as I traced his lower lip with my tongue, earning a nearly inaudible groan of approval. He shifted slowly ontop of me, continuing to hold the kiss.

I broke away for a moment to pull his sweater over his head, and continue the kiss I'd yearned to share since the ending of term which seemed like a million years in the past, though in reality, it was only a few weeks.

Then, as if from out of nowhere there was a cough. A cough that didn't belong to Severus, nor me, and definitley not Jake. I turned my head to examine the room as he nibbled playfully on my ear. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked, slightly muffled, moving to my neck.

"Hear me?" Came a voice. A sickeningly familiar voice.

Headmaster Dumbledore appeared in the center of the living room, with a pop. My stomach churned like never before. This was all over. Everything that built up to today all came crashing down inside my head. Was this really it? Oh god, I felt like I was going to vomit.

Severus scrambled off of me, grabbing his sweater and slipping it on. "Headmaster.."

"Interesting choice of apprenticeship, Severus.." Dumbledore remarked sourly. He didn't move from his position, it looked as if not a muscle in his body was moving. His face broadcasted disappointment. I hated disappointing anyone..God, god, GOD.

"Albus, I can...explain.."He paused, breathless. "I can.."

"How long has this relationship been going on?" Dumbledore questioned, ignoring Severus's attempt at making the situation better. I wasn't sure in what way he could do that, but I really didn't care. We needed something to save us, anything.

"Since Mid-April.." I cut in, my voice quavering. I had to say something. I was just as responsible as he. I loved him, I would never let him take the fall alone.

"I knew there was something...odd.." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I dislike being selfish, but do either of you know what kind of predicament you have placed me in?" His looked at from one of us to the other and neither of us spoke. He took a seat. "I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do, How to react.." He sighed again. "Are you well? Are you happy?"

"We are happy." I replied. Then without warning, my eyes filled with tears. "Please don't take this away from us Professor. Please.." Severus put a hand to my shoulder.

Professor Dumbledore looked at me curiously from under his half-moon spectacles and I swallowed hard, choking back the tears that threatened my eyes.

I couldn't lose Severus. I just couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. In reply to all the nice things you guys said about me, here is an update! There's only one more chapter left in this part, but I'm going to end it a little more dramatically than the last one (If possible ;P) . I promise after chapter 10, I will get right to editing the second part. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Nine**

We both sat meekly as Professor Dumbledore surveyed us like we were nothing more than juvenile delinquents. I kept my head bowed so I didn't have to meet his eyes. I wasn't often embarrassed, but I also wasn't often caught in a lie. The situation was miserable. Then I heard Hermione's plea. My head shot up and I softly slid my hand atop hers. Expecting her to hang her head in shame, I waited, but I suppose she figured, 'I'm on a mean streak in a hopeless situation, why stop now?'

"Who are you, who is anyone to take love away from anyone else?" She asked, nervously. "Please, Professor..."

Dumbledore gave nothing but a heavy, breathy sigh. There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he spoke. "And to think, I only popped over to see how the apprenticeship was going..."He chuckled.

"Albus..." I began. "Hermione and I both went into this relationship fully aware of the repercussions..."

"Yes, I've realized that..." He paused for a moment and I could hear a soft musical hum emanating from his nose. "I've never really been one to intervene in relationships.."

Hermione and I stole glances at each other. Maybe it _wasn't _over.

"But, Severus, take into consideration you are a Hogwarts Professor.." Began Dumbledore. "If this is found out, I will not cover for you, nor Hermione."

"We would never be so careless.." Hermione replied quietly. "Never."

Dumbledore nodded. "As for this meeting...it never occurred."

"_What _never occurred?" I asked, aware of what he was inferring. He then gave us one last all knowing glance and disapparated there on the spot. I sunk into the back of the sofa, overwhelmed with relief. I looked at Hermione and made about an inch of space between my middle and index fingers. "We were _this_ close to losing it all."

She moved my fingers to make the space smaller. "And you were _that_ close to getting my shirt off."

I paused for a moment, then we both shot up from the sofa and I chased her up the stairs, leaving Jake to fend for himself.

"Maybe..." I began, taking a bite of a carrot stick later on in the evening in a dimly lit kitchen, leaning on the island beside Hermione, who was doing the same. We were both dressed in pajamas, tiredness creeping up slowly on the two of us. It had been a long day. "In a day or two, you could tell your parents we have to go away to an undisclosed area for training for a week on your apprenticeship...Strictly Hogwarts business...or something of the sort.."

"Where would this undisclosed area be?" She asked, curiously.

"Ah." I said, smiling lightly, pointing a carrot in her direction, then taking a bite. "That's _extremely _confidential information, Miss Granger. " I told her teasingly.

"You know that I'm very impatient.." She whimpered. "You have to tell me."

"You'll just have to wait and see." I replied, kissing her cheek. "It's a secret."

She pouted and made a noise, one of defeat, and snatched another carrot stick. "I hate it when you're secretive."

"I hate it when you whine."

"I hate it that you hate it when I whine."

"Well, its actually rather adorable.." I grinned, and nudged her with my shoulder. "Just don't wear out the privilege of being irresistible."

"I'll try, _Professor_.." She teased. "Its so hard though. It comes so naturally."

I smiled, looking over to her. "I love you."

She took a rather loud bite of her carrot and gave a breathy, dramatic sigh. "I suppose I love you too..."

I snatched the bowl of carrot sticks away and shoved them into the fridge. "Well if loving me is such a chore, then don't eat my food."

"You know I love you, shut up." She replied, huffily. Then let a smile come that she'd been restraining for a few minutes. I smiled as well, for the way she smiled was very infectious.

"I better drive you home." I offered, grabbing my keys from off the top of the kitchen table. "Its 11:30."

"Is it really already that late?" She asked, suddenly sounding unhappy. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave, but if you came home late, you most likely would not be able to come over and work on your apprenticeship any time soon." I explained, mildly joking. "Our time together is precious. We need to dot our 'i's and cross our 't's. Being home on time is a must, my love."

"Ah, I guess you're right.." She sighed. "I hate that you're always right." We shared a slightly distressed glance and then adjourned to my car.

The part where I had to drive her wasn't so bad, the problem began when we had to leave one another. I parked a few houses down from hers and sighed, looking at her with a brave smile even though it was a very sad business, saying goodbye to the one you love more than any other.

"You're sure you want me to go?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair.

I paused, then nodded. "You have to."

"Yeah..yeah..You're right.." She chewed on her bottom lip, taking back her hand to place it on her lap. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Don't you always?" I replied.

She laughed quietly as we leaned into each other and exchanged a delicate good night kiss. "Goodnight.." She murmured afterward.

"Sweet dreams." I responded, caressing her cheek lightly. "Away with you." I said drawing my hand back and motioning her away. "Before I begin to miss you too terribly." I had already begun to. There was no stopping my need for her to be close to me.

She smiled, and pushed the door open. "I'l come by tomorrow." She said, swinging one leg out.

"Why don't you just give me a ring and I could come by and pick you up?" I offered. "We could have lunch."

"Sounds lovely...Except..Well, I don't have your number."

I laughed at my mistake and took a pen and scribbled it onto the palm of her hand. "..32...4976...There." I said, capping the pen. "Just call whenever you feel the need to."

"I surely will.." She smiled. "And I'll talk to my parents about being able to go to the undisclosed area apprenticeship..."

I winked at her. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Severus." And with that, she looked at me once more, and gave a sad smile, and began the down the walk to her parents flat.

I watched her until she was safely in her house, and then letting a sigh go, I began back towards home. I parked in the drive and turned off the car, hands still tight on the steering wheel. I tapped my head against the wheel softly a few times, chuckling to myself.

She just had something about her...

I walked up my porch and into the house to be greeted by Jake, practically in shambles from the goodnight kiss mixed with the days events. I set my keys back on the kitchen table as I always did upon walking in. I walked into my living room and slumped onto the sofa, running my hands down my face. It had certainly been a day. And there I fell asleep only to anticipate the next day when I'd go out early and buy the tickets.

Yes, the tickets for Hermione and my's vacation in France.


	10. Chapter 10

**Actually, Maybe I'll save the plot twist for part 2. ;D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter Ten**

I hurried up to bed once I was in the house, and in the middle of a fit of giggles, I jumped onto my bed and hugged my pillow. I tried for a very long time to fall asleep, but soon enough, I realized I couldn't. I was too wired from that goodnight kiss

I sat by my window, elbow leaned onto the sill and bent so my head rested in my hand. I stared down the street, almost longingly. I couldn't wait until the next day. I had it planned in my head already that it would be a beautiful day, and we could have an early lunch, then go back to his flat and just cuddle. I'm sure he wouldn't protest.

Eventually, Right around 4:15 in the morning, I drifted off, still at my window, and didn't awaken until around 1 the next afternoon. When I saw the time on the clock beside my bed, I jumped from where I lay on the floor and scrambled to get dressed.

As soon as I tamed my hair, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where my mum was making sandwiches. She heard me and looked over her shoulder, smiling broadly. "Good morning dearest. Sleep well?"

"Morning mum." I pulled my arms around her in a hug. "Not in particular...I'm excited about today." Oh fuck all.

"Today, dear?" She questioned. "What are you doing today?"

I drew my arms back, stretching. "Well..." I began. "Professor Snape and I were to mix potions later...Have lunch." I said, trying to be as convincing as possible. "There are a few things to be done, is all."

"He's a very nice man.." She said, turning back to the counter, piling ham onto a piece of toast. "Not many teachers would use their time off in the summer to help a student."

"Apprentice, mum." I corrected her.

"Right..My little apprentice.." She said proudly, reaching back to briefly stroke my hair. It was only then I began to feel guilty.

"Well mum, He wanted me to ring him so he could pop over and pick me up..." I told her as I took the phone off the hook and dialed his number. "He wanted to speak with you about..."

"Hello?"

"Professor." I said, almost breathless. Even just hearing his voice could sweep me off my feet. "Good morning...How are you?"

"Lonley.." He replied. "I'm missing you..."

"Speak to me about what, Hermione?" My mum cut in.

"You'll see, He hasn't told me much on it.." I told her. At least it was the truth this time. "Professor, I was curious, When are you coming 'round?"

"Whenever you'd like me to." He answered, a slight boredness to his voice. "Did you just wake up?"

"Indeed I did." I said. "When did you get up?"

"Erm..Around 6 or 7 I believe..." Said Severus. "Why did you sleep so late? Dreaming about me?" From his tone, I could tell he was smiling.

"Maybe. Come over. My mum's making sandwiches. She says you're very nice." I said.

"She doesn't know me does she?" He asked playfully. "I'll be over in a tick."

"Make it fast." I instructed. "Wouldn't want the toast to get cold."

I heard him laugh, and then hang up.

As much as I wanted to jump around, giggle, and dance, I restrained myself, and hung the phone up.

"Is he coming over, darling?" My mum asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, He'll be over soon." I said with a nod. "Where's dad?"

"Out golfing somewhere." She told me. "He left rather early this morning...way before you woke up."

"Aww.." I took one of the sandwiches and stole a quick bite. "I haven't seen him much lately."

"He deserves time off, dear..." Mum said, walking by me and placing the plate of sandwiches in the center of the table. "He's been working hard lately and.." All the rest of the words faded. I was too busy contemplating how I'd keep from tackling Severus upon his arrival at my door.

Soon enough, There was a knock at the door, and I yelled a quick, "I'llgetit!" and ran down the hall to open the door.

Severus stood there, hands in the pockets of his loose fitting jeans, wearing a black, short sleeve, button up work shirt. How simple, yet completely breathtaking. "Why, hello.." He grinned. "Is it safe for a hug?"

I checked over my shoulder, and then jumped at him, throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing him. Quickly, and very paranoid of my mother, I let him go. "I missed you." I whispered.

"And I you." He cleared his throat. "May I come in?"

"Oh, of course Professor.." I stepped to the side and held the door open for him, shutting it after he entered.

"Oh Hermione, Is that Professor Sn-" She walked in the room, and beamed a smile. "Mr. Snape! So very good to see you.." She took him into a motherly embrace, and he very awkwardly accepted it. Too bad she was completely unaware he was bedding her only daughter.

"Very nice to see you as well, Mrs. Granger." He replied. "Please, Call me Severus."

"Please call me, Grace." She smiled, amused "Are you hungry dear?" She questioned. "I've made up some sandwiches and I have some pop.."

"That would be lovely, Ma'am." He assured her.

She smiled and scuttled off to the kitchen, leaving Severus and I in the hall.

"Your home is lovely, Hermione.." He commented, looking around.

"Maybe I could invite you over one day my parents are out of town and show you my bedroom." I couldn't resist, and the look on his face upon me saying it was priceless. I coughed. "Mum, I'm going to show Professor Snape the house."

"Lovely dear, just make it quick." She called in reply. "Lunch is just about finished."

I snatched his hand in led him into the living room, out of sight from the kitchen, where without a second of thought, he swept me into a kiss. As I did often, playfully, I slid a hand into his back pocket, and felt paper. With _great _care, I snatched it from his pocket and quickly opened it before he could take it away.

I pulled out the contents, two tickets. Curious...I read over them, and let out a gasp. "Paris!" I exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" He covered my mouth with the palm of his hand. "You weren't supposed to find out yet.." He almost whined.

"Oh, Severus! You shoudln't of! I love you..." I hugged him again, tickets in hand. It wasn't that I'd never been to Paris, I'd been there many a time with my parents...It was just...different now that I had a lover to see Paris with. Much more romantic than going sightseeing with my parents..Gosh..He was so thoughtful..

"I hope that it is not only for the fact I wasted money on you.." I looked up at him and saw him biting back a smile.

Before I could answer, mum called. "Come on, the both of you...Have a quick spot of lunch."

I looked to Severus, but he only shrugged.

I led him out to the kitchen where, when at the table, we seated ourselves. Mum must of noticed Severus just sitting there, not eating, so she patted him on the shoulder. "Take what you'd like to dear, there's plenty."

He took a sip from his glass of pop and folded his hands. "Actually, Mrs. Granger, Perhaps I could discuss a matter with you?"

"Of course.." She took a seat beside me.

"Well, There is a site in Paris, Confidential school business, you see." He began, looking at her directly, in a maybe too professional manner. "I would like permission to take your daughter there as part of her apprenticeship for a week."

"Hm.." My mother replied thoughtfully. "I suppose...Will there be proper supervision?"

"Ah, of course." He answered, nodding. "Trained Professionals at every turn."

I had to restrain giggles after the last comment.

"And will I be able to reach her?" She questioned.

"I have taken the liberty of booking her a room for herself, and only her." He explained. "The room has a personal number, and since I will reside in the same hotel, I will make sure she rings you with it."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Severus." She patted his hand. "Hotels in Paris are rather expensive."

"Ah yes...It's really nothing. Your daughter is a very talented young woman, Mrs. Granger." He responded. "I wouldn't think of keeping the first apprentice I've had in years in anything but a five star establishment."

Again, I choked on laughter. It was horrible that he had to lie to my mum for me like that...But well, I suppose if he walked in, shook her hand and stated, 'Hello, My name is Severus, and I plan on taking your daughter to Paris because during school, we became lovers.'...Well, I doubt it would charm my mother as much as he was charming her now, to put it in the best of terms.

"Well, of course she can go. As long as you keep an eye on her...She has a tendency to run off when we vacation to Paris...You know, to see the sights and all." She said.

"You have my word that I will keep a very close watch on her, be assured. It would mean my job if I did not." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment. "And I need you to sign this permission slip...Its only mandatory."

My, he had come prepared.

"Oh let me run into the den and get a pencil..." She said, scurrying out of the kitchen

I looked at Severus, eyebrows raised. "I think you may have missed your calling."

"What calling would that be?" He mused.

"You'd make a stellar actor.." I smiled, and he smiled back. Then he sighed.

"I...do _not_..like to lie." He answered simply. "But I suppose when I must, I have to make it believable."

I nodded. "Well you're doing a wonderful job, darling."

He chuckled slightly as my mother re-entered the room, bending over the table and scribbling her signature. "There we are.." She handed the paper back to Severus, whom folded it and stuffed it back in his pocket. "I'm very glad it was you that offered her an apprenticeship, Severus. You're such a darling boy."

He gave a small smile. "Not as much of a boy anymore as I would like to be." He took another drink of his pop, and stole a glance at me when my mum turned to wash dishes.

I heard the doorhandle open, the voice of my father ring through the house with a 'I'm home!' , and the distinct clatter of a golf bag being set down. He strode into the kitchen, dressed in his golfing get up, and smiled, a bit surprise Severus was present. "Good morning, Professor!"

"Afternoon." Severus replied, nodding.

"Hello dad.." I said, standing up to give him a hug. "Did you win?"

"Would I be this happy if I didn't?" He grinned. "42 on a par 79."

"Yeah, Professor. My dad is an exceptional golfer." I told Severus, knowing how uncomfortable he got around my parents.

"I never really could stand golf.." Severus replied. "A bit too boring for my tastes."

"Boring! Its a wonderful sport, Severus...I'm sure you were an athletic young man...You're in good shape." My dad said, trying again.

"A fast metabolism runs in my family." He replied. Severus seemed to defeat my father's enthusiasm with every reply.

"I was thinking last night, Severus. I feel like I've met you in the past. Seen you, Heard of you..Something." He put his jacket over top of an unoccupied chair."I know I remember you..." My dad said, vaguely. "I just can't quite put my finger on where I remember you from.."

I saw a flicker in Severus eyes and I took my embrace away from my dad and sat.

"Maybe...no.." He said thougtfully. He paused, deep in thought. "Oh! Thats right! Riley Hewitt, darling...You remember Riley?"

Severus looked panic stricken, and I sat, listening. Waiting for whatever was distressing Severus to unfold.

"I remember her well." She replied, turning off the water, and turning around to face us. She smiled thoughtfully while she wiped her hands with a dry dish towel. "She used to help me with my garden a few times every week." She nodded. "Very nice girl.."

"Well that's where I remember you from, You're her husband, Aren't you?" He beamed, taking a seat in an empty chair. "Thought you looked awfully familiar, how is the dear girl?"

Feeling my head rush and my heart fall to my ankles, I gaped at him. I could have just sworn my father said Severus was someone's husband.

And that meant he was _married_.


End file.
